Filadelfia
by deadliving
Summary: Russell becomes closer to Mime, and as time goes on Russell tries to sort out what is love, and what is not...RxM Slashy Goodness! Flames allowed.
1. Chum

Russell threw the chum out the window and cursed as he cleaned up the mess from the party. Balloon tatters everywhere, unidentified blood on he ceiling, and rats and crabs run wild threw his very house. The thought of those li'l scurvy bein's in his house made him shudder.

Mime watched from below to see what would happen next.

What happened next was blatantly obvious; He got hit by the falling chum.

Russell sat quietly until he heard the swishy swashy of a person stuck in chum. Russell took a peak from the window and saw Mime struggling in the thick crap. Russell jumped into his peg legs and ran to aid his friend. "Yar matey! Are you alright!"

Mime coughed some fish oil out and nodded. "I think you should stay here for the night." Russell cooed. He lifted the little deer into his ship and set him on a chair infront of the fireplace.

Mime woke the next morning to a bright and clear morning. The fish guts still clung to his clothes and his unicycle was jammed, but he could get Cro Marmot or The Mole to fix it. He glanced around and thought to himself, _What a party! the blowout must have been bad!  
_

Smoke filled the room and fouled the air around him. He listened intently on what would happen next. "Yar stupid fuckin' ch'rcoal! Nev'r light'n this peice o' shit again" He heard a disgruntled grunt and the clatter of metal, then the scream of a woman. He stands up and walked upstairs. Russell stood on the balcony looking down at the docks below.

"Sorry Handy! Petunia might be ok, maybe, sometimes, not really, maybe!" Russell sheepishly complained.

"She has insurance right?" He chuckled.

"Oh, so whos paying her insura... oh, oh, OH SHIT! I don't have no money!" Mime could hear Handy's muffled voice but was scared of what he was saying. Russell turned around, shocked and disturbed by Handy's colorful words."I might have to sell my ship for that kind of money!" Russell whispered to himself. He looked up at Mime, who was about ready to cry. "Why don't I just make you some breakfast." He said assuredly, ignoring the events seconds earlier.

Mime was sitting at the Kitchen table, pecking at his pancake with his fork. Just like everything in the house, it was probably filled with scallop meat. Russell was standing over the old gas stove, flipping more scallop-flapjacks. Mime slowly cuts off a peice with his fork, and jams it into his mouth. Better than he expected- Mostly because he expected a rank booger-worm crawling among the bits of pancake. It tasted kinda like undercooked bacon dipped in cookie batter.

He proceeds to cut up the pancakes and swallow the white and sticky scallop-pancake. Atleast the overbearing taste of maple syrup helped. By that time, Russell had finished cooking his flapjacks, consumed them like a pig hogging truffles, and was sitting across from Mime, anticipating his finish.

"Pirates can't waste 'er time eatin'. Its a tip to live by!" he says, smiling like an American after beating a Russian or Canadian in an olympic event. Mime gives a halfhearted smile.

"Yar, if I may ask, what'r you doing ridin out on the docks so late at night?" he asks.

Mime walks over to the window, points, then begins dancing around, waving his hands like a neotenous gosling trying to fly. Russell, although confused by the jumoing around, walks over to the window, and sees a colored blob over the next hill. Straining his eyes, he sees a tent, flags, and balloons. Circus, clowns, Mime, it made some sense.

The Parrot sitting on the clock in Russell's bedroom squawked twice. "Yar, Lad, I needbe going to mah resturant, Yar." The pirate fished around in his pocket for a moment. Out appeared a couple of acorns. "Yar should be enough to pay for the broken unicycle. Now be off with you, and be safer." Mime nods, salutes, grabs his unicycle, the acorns, and leaves the ship.

Russell sighs, watching Mime walking up and over the next hill. A sense of loneliness returned to the sailor's heart.


	2. Circus Freakout

Russell sat sullenly on his boat, watching the tide ebb and flow. Mime walked through the docks to the boardwalk. Mime gave a warm smile, a slight glance, and a friendly wave, but to no further embrace beyond that. Russell smiled and wove to, following Mime with his eyes until he couldn't see him. Russell sighed and went back to his moping. He's probably grossed out, or scared of gay people. Even if he isn't why'd he have any reason to love me?, He thought aloud. Thuds on the plank of the Boardwalk broke through the white noise of the ocean waves. He looks up and sees Handy and Nutty coming down the Boardwalk.

Nutty spoke first, "Why're ya so glum? Cat got your tounge?"

Russell looked up at Nutty angrily, "Yar...For the last time, Nutty, I'm not a cat. I'm an otter!"

"Ohhh," Nutty giggled. Handy made a 'That's just Normal Nutty' face, and Russell could tell. Just before Handy could say something to add on that, Nutty interrupted. "You want to come to the Carnival with us? Theres Cotton candy, and jugglers, and cotton candy, and Hot chicks, and cotton candy, and cotton candy, and Mime's mime preformance, and cotto..." Russell jumped up when he heard Mime's name.

"Did you say mime preformance!" He cried hysterically.

"Well, yeah, He did. But I'm here to learn how to juggle." Handy declares proudly.

"I'm there for cotton candy. It's free for every kidney you donate!" Nutty giggles insanely.

"Do ya have room for one more, mateys?" Russell asks in a humble manner. Nutty grabs the tickets from Handy's belt and displays them for Russell. He pulls one from the stack and hold it out to Russell. Handy stares at Nutty, agitated.

"This one was for Disco Bear, but, SCREW HIM! Oh, and Cuddles and Flaky are coming with us, and these are their tickets."  
he cackles aloud, pointing to the stack of hands the ticket to Russell. Russell half-smiles and sat upright in his boat. He then fully stands up and looks down upon the both of them from the boat.

"Yar, I'll be right back, lads." Russell warns.

Wait, what is i..." Handy asks. Russell points to his eye, and mouths the word 'contact lense'. Handy nods in understanding, and Nutty stood there, thinking about candy. Russell hobbles off to his boat-house.

* * *

Russell met up with Nutty and Handy at the cotton candy machine. They were discussing about what they were usually conversing about. "This is my money, Nutty! I'm not gonna spend it on your cotton candy!" Handy snaps. Nutty frowns and his tail droops.

"You're right, It's your money, and I have no right to use it if you don't want me to." Nutty says sullenly as he turns to the tent. He slowly slinks into the dark tent. Handy turns around and smiles at Russell.

"Although, I probably know what the answer is, what is Nutty doing?" Russell asks.

"He ran out of money for cotton candy, and now he's harrassing me for money," Handy is interrupted when Nutty leaps fron the popcorn dispenser, and tackles him. While Handy lays struggling against Nutty's weight, Nutty reaches into Handy's pocket and runs off with his wallet. Nutty smiles and raids the wallet, looking for money. Instead of finding money he found a check. Covered in marker. Nutty's tail droops. "Shit."

Meanwhile, "Russell help me up, I'm gonna dismember that little prick!" Handy grunted angrily. Russell grabs him by the stubs and lifts him up.

"Don't worry. Its like a pyromaniac. They can't help it. Either way, he'll figure out that your wallet only has checks and credit cards, and return it to you!" Russell says mellowly. Handy glares at him, then the dejected green squirrel sulking towards him. Nutty drops the wallet in Russell's hand.

"Its useless." Nutty sulks. He slowly walks into the dark tent. Russell and Handy follow him in.

Up in the stands, far to the left, Flaky and Cuddles sat, waving to the party of three. Both groups exchange happy smiles, both sharing mutual happiness. The trio settles down in seats right next to Cuddles and Flaky. "So, did ya' bring any popcorn?" Cuddles inquires. Russell and Handy shake their heads. Cuddles' ear flop over, displaying his disappointment.

Russell shrugs "Ah, we're watchin' the show, not out dining, so it doesn't matter anyways." Cuddles nods in agreement.

"We are here to see the show." Cuddles reasons. Flaky smiles.

"Compromise." she mutters quietly. Russell's eye lock on Flaky. That word, compromise, wrung in his ears for a moment. His mind flipped through everything that could possibly be known to a pirate. A ceasefire, the Jolly roger, Two angry men, two lovers, and etc apparate in front of his eyes. "Russell," Flaky's voice interrupts Russell's thoughts, catching his attention "...if you don't mind, would you stop staring at me, it's uncomfortable."

Russell's face flushes with blood, and he averts his eyes. "Yar, I'm sorry, blacked out there." he croaks. Flaky smiles, and turns her attention to the stage. He too, turns to the stage. Cro-Marmot slides on stage. A roaring applause quickly follows. He realizes, as stupid as it was, Cro-Marmot appearing on stage was the entire act. Looking at his friends' reactions, mostly clapping and whistling, he applauds as well. Lumpy returns on stage, clapping.

"That was our oh so humble act of Cro-Marmot." Lumpy whines. "Next are our elephants from Africa, talking parrots from Brazil, and our clowns from...-He pauses in a state of stupidity-I don't actually know." He turns on his foot, and walks off stage, Cro sliding behind.

A choir's angelic chorus shower the audience in wonderful sound. The tweets of birds compliment the choir as they dart about the stadium. The elephants storm around the ring, and three clowns parade into view. It was Giggles, Fritz, and Mime, swaying to the voices of the choir. Russell stares at Mime, and overwhelming lust takes over. Although he resists it to the best of his ability, his hand shots into the air, and a grin spreads across his face. Mime barely looking up from his act spies someone's smile. He glances at it for a moment, until he bumps into Fritz, who erupts in anger.

"What the hell! If Lumpy whips both of us, your plain out fucked!" he whispers in an angry tone. Mime lowers his head, and they both step back into routine. Mime looks up again, and sees the person who was smiling at him was Russell.

Mime instinctively waves at him. But his hand strikes an elephant's rear, causing it to charge into the stands, and a pillar. The parrots, elephants, and the audience flee, as the tent collapses. Giggles is impaled on the tusk of an elephant, and Cuddles, Handy, and Nutty died when the elephant plowed through the seats. The rest had fleed. Except for Lumpy and Fritz.

Ignorant of the chaos around him, Lumpy threatens Fritz, whom begins to cower. "You did this! I won't let you have the pleasure of dying this time!" Suddenly, a support beam falls. It crushes Lumpy, sending organs and blood across the ground, Fritz looks up, looking around, seeing no Lumpy, tries to sprint away, but unbeknownst to him, Lumpy's antler had caught Fritz's tail. He falls to the ground with a thud, and flames emerge from nowhere, surrounding Fritz, slowly enclosing him. He nervously calls out, "Hey, Mime, I was kidding. You can come help me now. Hello? Hello! HELLO!"

**All I have to say is, if you want a bit more info on when stories go up or down, check out 'SpazzReflex' on dA.**

**check out other things there aswell, if you fancy.**


End file.
